foreve?
by rachel is my girl
Summary: i know theres no r on the end but yea so this is a Liley story just a heads up rated M for lesbian content and stuff so yea
1. oh no! LILLY'S POV

**A/N: This in Lilly's POV it is also going to be a Liley story sooner or later, so don't like don't read oh and the 'you' I'm addressing in this chapter is Miley. Oh and Oliver doesn't exist only because he'll just get in the way ****J**** lol **

_**DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I do not own Hannah Montana!!!!! But if I did….. **_

I'm skating to try and get away, but yet you always seem to find me.

"Lilly! Wait!" You're trying to get my attention, although I have my I-pod and the headphones in my ears. I stopped playing when I heard my name. "Lilly wait," You huff while trying to catch up with me, I slow down so you can catch up.

"Lilly, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" You ask, oh crap I guess I let the tears get out.

"Just leave me alone Miley, I need to be alone," I say wiping my tears away, you have no idea they were shed because of you.

"Why? Lilly stop pushing everyone who loves you away," You said coming closer to me I try to back away.

"No! I need to be alone! Miley stop trying to help! I just just," I say starting to cry again, oh my god I hate crying in front of people that's why I ran away when I saw you kissing that guy.

"Shhhh Lilly," You say coming closer to me and hugging me. "Just tell me what's wrong. Please you can trust me," you say as I melt into your soft but strong embrace.

"No! I said I needed to be alone Miley! Can't you see? Just leave me be," I burst out trying to get out of your strong embrace. You let go of me and I take off on my skateboard.

"Okay Truscott be strong she meant as friend loving me, and then also my mom and dad," I say. "Oh great now I'm talking to myself!" I yell and some bystanders look at me like I grew a second head. "What?!" I snap. They grab the kid they with them and walk away. "stupid tourists," I mutter.

"Hey! Lilly wanna catch some waves?" Jamie said walking up to me with her surfboard, she was the only one who knew I liked Miley, and even though she just moved from Alaska last year I trust her as much and Miley and she seemed to have caught onto surfing really fast.

"Sure," I say looking at the ground.

"Tell me what's wrong," Jamie says looking at me I was still looking down so she tried to look a my face. When she did it made me laugh, because well it's kinda funny when her head is upside down….

"Miley,"

"Ohhhhh what'd she do?" Jamie asks.

"Nosey much? Well nothing this time I just saw her kissing Jake Ryan." I say sticking my tongue out when I said_ his _name.

"Ohhhhh," She said.

"Let's just surf," I said going to the surfboard shop and getting a surfboard. "C'mon!"

"'Kay," Jamie said as I ran to the beach I already had my bathing suit on so why not? As I paddled out I looked back at the beach and see Miley, I was to busy looking in her eyes but I still heard Jamie yell never-the-less.

"Look out, there's a big one coming!" she said.

"What?" then I feel my self being knocked off my surfboard and hitting my head before I lost conciseness I hear someone calling my name.

"Lilly! Lilly! Lilly! NO! Lilly,"

**A/N Ahhhh oh no cliff hanger!!!!!! What will happen to Lilly? And who was calling her name? ah find out later it'll only take me an hour to write the next chapter annnnddddd it'll be in Miley's POV annnnddddd It'll be this SAME seen mwha ha ha haa. and i know its not very long....**


	2. Oh no! MILEY

**A/N: This is the same as chapter one only in Miley's POV… the 'you' I'm addressing in this chapter is Lilly. Oh and I made It longerrr yea just cause I can.**

_**DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I do not own Hannah Montana!!!!! But if I did…..** _

Lilly tries to skate away on her skateboard but I always find her.

"Lilly! Wait!" I'm trying to get your attention but you have headphones in your ears. "Lilly wait," I huff while trying to catch up with you, you slow down so I can catch up.

"Lilly, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask, as I see she was crying.

"Just leave me alone Miley, I need to be alone," you say wiping your tears away.

"Why? Lilly stop pushing everyone who loves you away," I said coming closer to you but you try to back away.

"No! I need to be alone! Miley stop trying to help! I just just," you say starting to cry again, I know you hate crying in front of people but I have no idea why your crying.

"Shhhh Lilly," I say coming closer to you and hugging you. "Just tell me what's wrong. Please you can trust me," I say as you melt into my soft but strong embrace.

"No! I said I needed to be alone Miley! Can't you see? Just leave me be," you burst out trying to get out of my strong embrace. I let go of you and you take off on your skateboard.

I follow you as you're not going to fast and I here you say. "Okay Truscott be strong she meant as friend loving me, and then also my mom and dad," you say. "Oh great now I'm talking to myself!" you yell and some bystanders look at you like you grew a second head. "What?!" you snap at them. They grab the kid they with them and walk away. "stupid tourists," You mutter while I'm trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Lilly wanna catch some waves?" Jamie said walking up to you with her surfboard, she was the only one knew I liked Lilly, and even though she just moved from Alaska last year I trust her as much and Lilly and Lilly said she seemed to have caught onto surfing really fast.

"Sure," You say looking at the ground.

"Tell me what's wrong," Jamie says glancing at me before looking at you. You were still looking down so she tried to look a your face. When she did it made me laugh, because well it's kind of funny when her head is upside down….

"Miley," I hear you say and I thought you knew I was behind you.

"Ohhhhh what'd she do?" Jamie asks.

"Nosey much? Well nothing this time I just saw her kissing Jake Ryan." You say sticking your tongue out when you saidhisname.

"Ohhhhh," She said.

"Let's just surf," You say going to the surfboard shop and getting a surfboard. "C'mon!"

"'Kay," Jamie said as you ran to the beach. As you paddled out you looked back at the beach and look me in the eyes.

"Look out, there's a big one coming!" Jamie yelled.

"What?" I hear you yell at her then I see you being knocked off of your surfboard and go under water. I start yelling your name.

"Lilly! Lilly! Lilly! NO! Lilly," I yell as I ran into the water. I don't care if I don't have a bathing suit on I'm going after the woman I love. But I see Jamie dive in after Lilly and pull her up and onto the shore. "Oh god Lilly, please wake up."

"She's unconscious Miley," Jamie said checking her pulse. "She's not breathing, Miley, and you know mouth-to-mouth precipitation."

"Okay," I say as I hold Lilly's nose and bring my lips closer to hers. After I did that I checked her pulse, no still none I pump on her chest. Thank god she starts coughing.

"Miley?" You ask in a faint voice that's when I noticed the gash on your head.

"Jamie! Call an ambulance!" I say panicking.

"Why?" She asks.

"She has a big gash on the side of her head."

"Oh!" I hear Jamie say and I hear the dialing of a phone.

"It's okay Lilly. It's gonna be okay." I whispered brushing the hair away from your face.

"Miley," You say.

"Yea?" I ask.

"I'm stupid," You say laughing but started coughing. "No laughing,"

"You're not stupid," I say. "But yea no laughing," I can hear the ambulance.

"Miley, I hate hospitals," You say when the EMT's take you into the ambulance truck.

"I know Lil, I know,"

"Excuse me Miss, are you related?" Some guy asks.

"No." I say.

"Well then you'll have to go," he says I officially hate him.

"whatever," I say and I could see Lilly look at me out of the corner of my eye so I went beside her giving her an awkward hug while whispering in her ear, "Don't worry I'll be at the hospital in a bit."

"But Miley," You whine sounding like a young child.

"No buts, bye bye Lil"

"Bye, Miley," You mumble solemnly.

**A/N and to clear some things up,**

_Miley Stewart- 18 years old born July 5, 1991._

_Lilly Truscott- 18 years old born July 7, 1991._

_Oliver Oaken- does not exist because I don't like him J_

_Jamie- 18 years old born December 9, 1990._

_Robbie Ray Stewart- 37 years old born March 24, 1959_

_Susan Stewart- alive, 37 years old. Born May 1, 1959._

_Jackson Stewart- dead for 5 years, died in a car crash at the age of 18, January 6, 1986 to May 20, 2004_

_Mr. Truscott- dead for 5 years, died in same car crash at the age of 44, August 29, 1960 to May 21, 2004. (died the day after)_

_Mrs. Truscott- alive, only survivor of car crash, age 49, born June 5, 1960_

**Kay got it? I hope so cause I won't explain again :)**** lol**


	3. concert

**A/N I'm on a roll! **

_**DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I do not own Hannah Montana!!!!! But if I did….. **_

**_ANOTHER DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I DONT OWN THE SONG fly (the angel song) 'kay got it? _**

LILLY'S POV 

"I feel like oldies today so how 'bout a slower song? And I'll get my daddy out her to play the piano!" a girl yells out into a microphone, the crowd is cheering louder and louder so she gives some guy the sheet music. She glances back at me I'm back stage and I mouth something to her, she motions for me to come on stage. She's so cute. The crowd cheered more when I came out on stage. "What'd you say?" she whispered.

"I said, your fan will love it no matter what, so what song are you singing?" I asked.

"You'll see, and thanks. But can you go get my acoustic backstage?" She asks me.

"Sure!" I say running backstage and coming back with an black acoustic guitar.

"Thanks Lilly!" She said hugging me and I ran backstage again.

"Okay, I dedicate this song to someone I really like!" She said beginning to play The guitar, the guy started to play the piano.

"Sometimes I swear I live with an angel. Sent from above to watch over me, she wears her love, just like a halo, if she's not an angel, what else could she be? She wouldn't say she's anything special. Betcha that's how all those angels are but when she comes around miracles happen. I felt the first one when she touched my heart. Though I've never seen her fly! On the wings of love she carries me. Heaven bound I'm mystified how with just one kiss she made me believe in angels, though I've never seen her fly!" She sang looking at me and motioning for me to come out on the stage again. As I did she stopped playing the guitar and the other guitarist started to play. She grabbed my hand and sang to me.

"This mornin' she walked up, Smiled and I wanted to kiss her, I never let on that she's not foolin' me, but I think it's so cute how she says she's from California. I swear there's wings tucked up her sleeves! Though I've never seen her fly, on the wings of love she carries me. Heaven bound I'm mystified how with just one kiss she made me believe in angels. Though I've never seen her fly. ooo who ooo who. Heaven bound I'm mystified how with just one kiss she made me believe in angels. Though I've never seen her fly. Oh whoa ooo who ooo who ooo who ooo." She sang not taking her eyes off of me she had tears in her eyes.

"Lilly I-I'm in love with you," She says when I attacked her with a hug and kissed her on the lips. The crowd started to clap and cheer.

"Good cause I love you too," I said kissing her again.

**A/N okay I'm feeling lazy so this is short I know just review if you don't like it then fuck you cause I'm continuing it : ) lol**


	4. member this? 'member that? remember me?

**A/N ha ha it's been sooooo long…. Actually like 5 hours lol.. This is the end of the concert..**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Hannah Montana **

**LILLY'S POV. **

The girl and I are kissing after the concert.

"Miley, I love you," I say.

"Me too Lilly," she says.

--------------------------------------------------

"Lilly," I hear a voice a girl's. "Daddy she's still asleep,"

"Bud the doctor said to let her sleep," Another voice a man's voice only older.

"But daddy its been two days. I-I'm worried," The girls voice. I feel someone's hand holding mine and another hand running through my hair. I slowly open my eyes, my mouth is really dry.

"Lilly!" The girl yells.

"What? Wh-who are you?" I ask who is this girl she was in my dream so I must know her, and I was kissing her in my dream so what I'm her girlfriend?

"It's me Miley," She says looking concerned. Hm Miley? Seems so familiar but from where? "Lilly? Are you okay?"

"Bud, the doctor said she might have slight memory loss," The man said and girl comes into the room and looks at me.

"LILLY!! You're awake!" She yelled running over and hugging me.

"Um I-I'm sorry b-but who are you?" I ask what is with this? These people seem so familiar but I don't know them.

"It's me Jamie you know? with a capital J a m i e," she said causing me to laugh. She turns to Miley and says, "Miley Miley Miley, you have finally brainwashed her, I bow down to you in honor," She bowed down to Miley.

"I didn't brain wash her you bum, remember when the doctor said she might have slight memory loss." Miley said.

"Okay say what you want," Jamie said.

"Okay! This is confusing 'cause I know nothing about you two!" I yelled this really is confusing.

**MILEY'S POV**

This is bad, Lilly knowing nothing. "Lilly do you remember anything?" I ask.

"Yea I remember going to the first day of junior high." Lilly says this is not good, I came to California in her second year of junior high.

"Lilly how old are you?" Jamie asks.

"13 duh," Lilly replied.

"oh no." Jamie said turning to me. "Oh great brain washer what do we do now?" Lilly is giggling while I roll my eyes.

"Well _James _I think we need to get her memory back." I replied she huffed crossed her arms and turned around.

"Don't call me James." She said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Lilly we need to get your memory back," I said.

"Okay!" She said happily. "It'll better if I can remember you guys,"

**A/N ahhhhh another cliffy!! And it WASN'T a REAL concert MWAHAHAHA! It was Lilly dreaming!!! Aha what will happen to lilly? Will she get her memory back? Will she and miley get together? And most importantly, WILL GAS PRICES **_**EVER**_** GO DOWN!??!!?!?!?! Aha LAWL**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMFG! IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS! LOL, I really need my own computer. My mother wouldn't let me on… she's a web designer; well, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! **

**Disclaimer. I don't own, u don't own, Fred don't own it all works out : )**

**i ran out of names for chapters so can someone give me idea's for tht? oh and idea's for the story cause i'm kinda stressed and think straight (no pun intended as it has to do with me and my gf) well me and my gf are going through tough times right now...**

**Jamie's****POV!!!**

Just great! Lilly's deprived of my friendship ah! I need to get them together, they both like each other OH! I know! I can… no. But… no not that either. Ger I don't like this I mean I'm the frigging matchmaker! Ugh. I should let them find out them selves. But, that'll take to long, I know you probably think I'm rambling. I never told you about me. So, I'm 18, I used to live in Alaska. I AM a lesbian though no one knows, not even Miley and Lilly. And yet they told me about them being lesbians. Oh here they come.

**NO ONE'S POV! **

Jamie was pulled out of her thoughts when Miley came walking up with Lilly.

"Hey Lil, d'you get your thoughts back," Jamie asks, Miley glares at Jamie. "Sorry Miles, so Mademoiselle Truscott, you get your memory back yet?" Jamie asks Lilly with her best French accent. Miley hits Jamie's arm.

"Jamie!" Miley says.

"What!?" Jamie asks.

"Rude much?!" Miley says while Lilly is watching and laughing.

"Yea," Jamie says taking two pieces of paper with numbers on them. "here's my number guys, I got it changed." She said. "Truscott hope you get your mind back." Jamie said while skating off on her skateboard.

"Ugh! I love her she's my friend and all but she's so annoying!" Miley said throwing her hands up in the air. Lilly looks at her and giggles.

"Ha Miley, what do you want to do now?" Lilly asks.

"Lets go to the beach," Miley replied walking towards the boardwalk.

"'Kay!" Lilly said following after Miley.

**LILLY'S POV.**

Okay this is so bad I hate not knowing stuff. Oh I forgot to ask Miley something.

"Hey Miley?" I ask.

"Hmm?" She says as she tanning, I don't see why, she's perfect.

"Are we dating?" I ask she shoots up and looks at me.

"What?!" She asks, well more like yells.

"Are we dating?" I ask again.

"No, why?" She asks suspiciously.

"I-I had a dr-dream before I w-woke up, and y-you a-and I w-were kissing," I say oh great I'm stuttering.

"Um Lilly I got to go I'll talk to you later," Miley said.

"Oh okay." I must have offended her.

"Bye Lilly," Miley says hugging me.

"Bye." I say as she walks away.

**MILEY'S POV**

"Okay Miley, don't think to much about it. It was just a dream, it don't mean anything," I say to myself walking back and forth and breathing in and out slowly. "Deep breaths, it's easier then being up on stage like Hannah. UGH!" Some tourists are watching me. "Mind your own business!" I yell. "Jamie! Thank god!" I say as Jamie walks up to me.

"Going a little crazy Miles?" Jamie asks.

"Shut up! Okay, you wanna know somethin'? Lilly said that she had a dream, about me kissin' her before she woke up!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"'Kay Miley just calm down." Jamie said holding my shoulders down. Stupid tourists don't know how to not watch people and mind there business.

"Stupid tourists," I mutter.

"What?" Jamie asks. So I point behind her and she looks over her shoulder. "Oh," She says letting my shoulders go. "Hey you people over there!" she said walking over to the people. Oh no she wouldn't. "Do you mind watching your own fucking business? You're just tourists living in MY town 'kay? Now scram!" She said and they walked away.

"Ha ha! Nice one Jamie, they really need to stop that," I say and she laughed.

"Yea I heard your tirade, so who's Hannah?" she asks. Oh crap I hadn't told about the Hannah thing yet.

"Uh come with me to my house and I can tell you," I said and we walked to my house.

As we walked in my house Jamie won't stop bugging me about the Hannah thing.

"Okay, well it's not easy but I am Hannah Montana." I say.

"Ha yea right Miley, now tell me," she looks over at me as she said this, "Oh you're serious,"

"yea, I am really sorry I never told you but it's a really big secret. And plus I may come out soon and tell people." I explain.

"Oh okay," Jamie says. "I'm just gonna go home now,"

"Jamie keep it a secret please," I plea.

"Okay, bye Miley." She said walking out the door. I fall back onto me and Lilly's blue couch. Did I ever mention me and Lilly were sharing a apartment? Oh well but Lilly should be home anytime, I'll go take a shower. As I walk to the only bathroom I grab a towel from the linen closet. And I turn on the water for a much needed shower. I love taking showers because they just seem to wash away all my troubles.

**A/N okay that's it for now plz review! Cause I'm terribly bored. Kay bye : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you all and your awesome review Music and Reading Lover****! But it doesn't help that you were the only one to review…. ANYWAYS! I want to wish a happy b-day to my GF! Happy b-day Elisabeth!! : ) ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer- how many time do I have to put this damn thing on? Check the first chapter.**

**Lilly's POV**

Hmmm I should probably get home, Miley showed me where it was just the problem of getting there. Oh! I got my skateboard! Duh, stupid Lilly. Down celebrity street left at the first corner and number 2357 she said 'kay got it. Oh wow it doesn't take that long and there's the corner. Ha! "Okay 2353 2355 aha 2357! Okay, key, key, key, key, where is that key? Oh yea! In my back pocket." I unlock the door and go to the bathroom, Miley showed me before, for a much needed shower. I walk back to the bathroom and hear some one singing:

"**Tell me where our time went And if it was time well spent Just don't let me fall asleep Feeling empty again Cause I fear I might breakand I fear I can't take it Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now We're better off without you I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now We're better off without you Now that I'm losing hope And there's nothing else to show For all of the days that we spent Carried away from home Some things I'll never know And I had to let them goI'm sitting all alone feeling empty I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now We're better off without you I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now ****We're better off without you Without you"**

"Time for a guitar solo." I say laughing quietly.

"**Some things I'll never know And I had to let them go Some things I'll never know And I had to let them go I'm sitting all alone feeling empty I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now We're better off without you Feel the pressure It's getting closer now You're better off without me"**

"Oh wow" I whisper. If that's Miley then wow. Oh no she's opening the door.

**MY POV.!**

Lilly stood frozen in place as miley came out of the bathroom humming the song '_Stand By Me_' and in just in a bath towel. As she looked up she saw Lilly staring at her breasts.

"Uh Lil eyes up here," Miley said.

"Oh god, I- I'm sorry Miley," Lilly said blushing, and turning around. Miley grabs her arm.

"S'okay Lilly, we've changed in front of each other before, so it's okay," Miley said with Lilly looking uncomfortable. "I'm gonna get dressed."

"'Kay," Lilly replied looking down at her shoes. Ten minutes later Miley comes out of her room fully dressed with her dripping hair down causing her white shirt to become transparent. "Eep," Miley giggled.

"Lilly we need to talk," Miley said leading Lilly over to the couch.

**A/N: Okay this was a shity chapter but I'm half asleep and still have like 2 more pages to write for a project and you know how much fucking sleep I'll get looking up stuff in a book? None what so fucking ever! And I'm on fan fiction typing more chapters : )**


	7. Lilly we need to kiss?

**A/N- Okay so I'm guessing you guys are wondering why it's named foreve? Well I'll get to it sooner or later :-) so yea and you know what I get trying to do county chorus, tutoring the 7th graders, 3 algebra classes and 3 science classed all in one day?? Writing a new chapter for my story =D hope you like it guys and girls. :-)**

**Disclaimer- Check the first chapter.**

_**LAST TIME IN FOREVE? **_

"_**Lilly we need to talk," Miley said leading Lilly over to the couch.**_

**Cue ooo's and ahh's.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Oh no I think Miley's mad. But all I can see is the back of her head as I walk behind her so I can't tell that well. Hey that rhymed, tell well, tell well. Miley turns around and motions for me to sit on the couch.

"Lilly we really need to get your memory back," She says and I sigh out of relief. Oh so that's what she wants to talk about.

"That's it?" I ask. Uh oh bad question, I look into her eyes and I can see she has many emotions swimming around in her eyes, anger, sadness, concern, and love?

"No that's not just it Lilly, this serious, I-I don't like you not remembering everything, all the secrets I've told you, all the times you've tried to beat-up a guy that made me cry," She said her voice cracking. I don't what to do, I don't know how to comfort her, I just don't know.

I was debating what to do. So I scooted closer to Miley on the couch and gave her a hug, as I hugged Miley I remembered, I remembered all the times I got furious at the guys that hurt Miley's feelings, all the secrets, her being Hannah, all the times I've comforted her when she was sad. When her brother died, when her mother was in the hospital 'cause she had breast cancer. Everything. Even my love for her.

"Miley," I say she looks up at me.

"What Lilly I'm trying to think of ways to get your memory back," She says with tears running down her face.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I-I just got my memory back, i-it just came rushing back when I hugged you," I say and I'm stuttering too, great.

"That's great Lilly!" Miley said hugging me tighter then before.

"Yea, it is," I say absently.

"What's wrong Lil?" She asks concerned.

"Why'd you leave me when I told you about my dream?" I ask because I think that's pretty rude leaving me when I didn't know much and had a 13 year old mind. She looks nervous and she bites her lower lip, that's one of the things I like about her and I think it's hot with a capital sexy.

"I-I needed to th-think," She stutters and bites her lower lip once more and looks down. Why must she torture me in such a way? She doesn't even know it.

"Why Miley? Why?" I ask putting my hand under her chin and making her look up at me. She's crying.

"I-I just, I-I d-don't kn-know," She says adverting her eyes away from me.

"Miley please I need to know, just tell me I'm your best friend," I say and she looks at me and as I look into her eyes its not anger, sadness, concern, and love. But love and confusion.

"I don't know how to tell you this. But I-I love you Lilly," Wow she loves me? Me? Lilly Truscott? Am I asleep?

"I'm so sorry Lilly I-I n-never should've said anything," Miley said getting up from the couch.

"Wait!" I say getting my thoughts together. She turns around and has tears streaming down her face, and it's all my because of me.

"What?" Miley says her voice thick. I motion for her to come over to me, she timidly walks over to me.

"How long have you liked me?" I ask.

"Since 9th grade," She replies. "I know you don't want to be my roommate anymore."

"No, no I do," I said hugging her and rubbing small circles on her back. She cries into my shoulder. "Shush it's okay, I'm here. I feel the same way," she looks up at me her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Really?" Miley asks I nod and lean closer to her to kiss her forehead.

"Yes, Miles yes I do," I say. She leans in to kiss me. Unlike the kisses that I got from the very few boyfriends I've had, her kiss was soft and unhurried. I lick her bottom lip silently asking for entrance, she granted and I felt like I was in heaven. When air became a need I pulled away.

"Wow," Miley whispers. "So how long have you liked me?"

"Since I met you," I reply and lean in for another kiss.

**A/N Okay this isn't the end of the story actually it's just beginning of the story. :) so I worked things out with my GF and it's all good. and we're keeping it gangsta white girl style. (;**


	8. IMing with jamie

**A/N this is in an IM so yea kthxbi **

**Sk8ter girl23133 is Jamie. And little_miss_flirt123 is Miley**

**Disclaimer- bla bla bla **

Miley goes on her computer and signs on her AIM screen name and clicks on Jamie's screen name.

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:34 P.M.]: **hey Jamie

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:38 P.M.]: **hey miley what's up?

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:38 P.M.]: **Not much BUT GEUSS WHAT!!!!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:39 P.M.]: **what??

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:40 P.M.]: **Me && Lilly got together!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:41 P.M.]: **NO WAY!!!!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:42 P.M.]: **ur kidding right?

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:42 P.M.]: **No.

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:43 P.M.]: **oh okay well did she get her brain bak?

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:45 P.M.]: **hello?

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:45 P.M.]: **….

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:46 P.M.]: **Not funny.

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:47 P.M.]: **sry. So did she?

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:48 P.M.]: ****Tries to glare at JAMES through computer** IT DON'T WORK!!!!!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:49 P.M.]: **… ur meann BUTTTTT ii needd toooo knooo didddd sheee gettt hur memoryyyyy bak?????

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:50 P.M.]: **ahh! Attack of the bad grammer!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:51 P.M.]: **u spelled GRAMMAR wrong.

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:52 P.M.]: **FUCK….

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:53 P.M.]: **FAIL…

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:53 P.M.]: **EPIC FAIL

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:53 P.M.]: **SO this is awkweird.. SO how was your day?

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:55 P.M.]: **HELLO!?!?!?!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:57 P.M.]: **must YOU change the SUBJECT???!?!?!!?

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[11:58 P.M.]: **yes, yes I must.

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:59 P.M.]: **OHHHH its almost 12!!!!!

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[12:00 A.M.]: **EPIC FAIL dummy its already 12..

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[12:05 A.M.]: **ARE YOU ALIVE?!?!!?!?

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[12:07 A.M.]: **HELLO!?!?!?!

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[12:10 A.M.]: **PSTT ARE YOU THERE?!?!?!

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[12:15 A.M.]: **JAMIE MARGRET CYRUS!!!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [12:17 A.M.]: **WHAT!?!?!

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[12:18 A.M.]: **you abandoned me.

**sk8ter girl23133 [12:19 A.M.]: **sry getting tired gtg cul8ter.

**little_miss_flirt123 ****[12:20 A.M.]: **see ya later hoe :-)

**sk8ter girl23133 [12:19 A.M.]: **bye mileyy

**sk8ter girl23133 signed off at 12:24 A.M.**

**sk8ter girl23133 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.**

Miley signs off of the computer and walks over to her bed where Lilly is asleep and kisses Lilly on the forehead and lays down to go to sleep. "'night hunny," She whispers before drifting to sleep.

**A/N ha each time I tried to misspell something my stupid computer changed it or made the letter capital lol and it took me like 5 mins to try and keep my computer to stop changing awkweird to awkward. ha**


	9. IMing with miley

**A/N this is in an IM so yea kthxbi **

**Sk8ter girl23133 is Jamie. And little_miss_flirt123 is Miley**

**Disclaimer- bla bla bla **

Jamie has her secret girlfriend on her lap and they are kissing when Miley signs on her AIM screen name and IMs Jamie.

DING!

"Damn it," Jamie mutters.

"Who is it?" The girl asks.

"It's just Miley Danni," Jamie replies.

"oh okay," Danni says.

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:34 P.M.]: **hey Jamie

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:38 P.M.]: **hey miley what's up?

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:38 P.M.]: **Not much BUT GEUSS WHAT!!!!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:39 P.M.]: **what??

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:40 P.M.]: **Me && Lilly got together!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:41 P.M.]: **NO WAY!!!!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:42 P.M.]: **ur kidding right?

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:42 P.M.]: **No.

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:43 P.M.]: **oh okay well did she get her brain bak?

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:45 P.M.]: **hello?

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:45 P.M.]: **….

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:46 P.M.]: **Not funny.

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:47 P.M.]: **sry. So did she?

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:48 P.M.]: ****Tries to glare at JAMES through computer** IT DON'T WORK!!!!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:49 P.M.]: **… ur meann BUTTTTT ii needd toooo knooo didddd sheee gettt hur memoryyyyy bak?????

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:50 P.M.]: **ahh! Attack of the bad grammer!!

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:51 P.M.]: **u spelled GRAMMAR wrong.

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:52 P.M.]: **FUCK….

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:53 P.M.]: **FAIL…

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:53 P.M.]: **EPIC FAIL

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:53 P.M.]: **SO this is awkweird.. SO how was your day?

Danni starts kissing Jamie's neck and receiving a soft moan from Jamie.

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:55 P.M.]: **HELLO!?!?!?!

"I gotta reply babe," Jamie said and Danni leans back and growls.

"Not fair," Danni mumbles.

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:57 P.M.]: **must YOU change the SUBJECT???!?!?!!?

**little_miss_flirt123 [11:58 P.M.]: **yes, yes I must.

**sk8ter girl23133 [11:59 P.M.]: **OHHHH its almost 12!!!!!

**little_miss_flirt123 [12:00 A.M.]: **EPIC FAIL dummy its already 12..

DING

"I'm sorry babe," Jamie says leaning in for a kiss.

**little_miss_flirt123 [12:05 A.M.]: **ARE YOU ALIVE?!?!!?!?

DING

Danni kisses Jamie and Jamie momentarily forgets about the computer.

**little_miss_flirt123 [12:07 A.M.]: **HELLO!?!?!?!

DING

"Mm Danni," Jamie moans

**little_miss_flirt123 [12:10 A.M.]: **PSTT ARE YOU THERE?!?!?!

DING

"Fuck," Jamie mutters.

**little_miss_flirt123 [12:15 A.M.]: **JAMIE MARGRET CYRUS!!!!

DING

**sk8ter girl23133 [12:17 A.M.]: **WHAT!?!?!

**little_miss_flirt123 [12:18 A.M.]: **you abandoned me.

**sk8ter girl23133 [12:19 A.M.]: **sry getting tired gtg cul8er.

Jamie types as fast as she can.

**little_miss_flirt123 [12:20 A.M.]: **see ya later hoe :-)

"That's not nice of Miley," Danni said.

"We both call each other a hoe," Jamie explained.

**sk8ter girl23133 [12:21 A.M.]: **bye mileyy

Jamie signs off of the computer and leads Danni over to her bed and kisses Danni passionately.

**A/N Ohhhhh jamie has a dirty little secrete!!! And her name is danni so that's why she wasn't talking much….. :-) I am soo weird and my friend suggested I did tht so I said what the hell I'll do it! Lol and I just noticed in my last chapter I wrote 12:19 instead of 12:21 lol went back in time there for a while :-)**


	10. wake up

**A/N and to my loyal reviewers, ****croaker001 and Music and Reading Lover! You are both loyal cuz you're the only ones! I dedicate this next chapter to you guys! (: **

**Disclaimer. ****Je ne comprends pas Non capisco. No comprendo. Não Compreendo. (=**

**Lilly's POV.**

I awake to find Miley next to me. I slowly remember last night, no we didn't go all the way, just so you know. We only made out. Miley is so beautiful when she's asleep, so peaceful. I watch Miley sleep for about an hour, when she finally opens her eyes. Her usually light blue eyes are a darker blue.

"Hi baby," Miley says her voice thick with sleep, making her accent stronger.

"Hey Miles, have a nice sleep?" I ask.

"Yea I did, you were here," She replied.

"Aww that's so sweet, but I've been up for an hour and I'm hungry so I'm gonna get some food," I say adding a smile to show her I was joking and walk to the bathroom to get ready for the day as I come out of the bathroom, and walk to the kitchen. I hear Miley say something.

"And here comes the ravenous beast!" she says and I just laughed.

"Only a ravenous beast for you," I whisper in her ear and she shivers noticeably. I smack her ass and walk over to the cupboard to get some cereal.

**Miley's POV.**

After me and the ravenous beast ate we sat down, with Lilly sitting between my legs, to watch some TV until ten o'clock so we can get ready for the mini Hannah concert on Oprah when I'll reveal my identity as Miley. This is it. I can't keep it up forever. I want to be normal but if I like die in a car crash or something and Hannah suddenly disappears that'll be weird.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly asks. Wow how does she do that?

"How do you do that?" I ask.

"What? And tell me what's wrong." She replies.

"Knowing when something's wrong. And I was just thinking about coming out about Hannah and being a lesbian," I said.

"Oh," Lilly said then turning around and straddling my hips. "Can I kiss it and make it better?"

"Let's see… Sure," I say and she leans in to kiss me, when someone knocks on my door.

"Knock knock Miley," Daddy says walking in my house. Lilly flies off of me blushing. "Am I interrupting something?"

"DADDY!" I yell.

"Hey I always knew you two would get together, it was so obvious that you girls liked each other more than just friends," Daddy said.

"We were that oblivious?" Lilly asks.

"Yea kinda. So I'm guessing you got your memory back Lilly?" Daddy asks.

"Yea," Lilly replies daddy nods and turns to me.

"Well, your ma ma should be coming up soon to help you get ready you can tell her then," daddy said.

"'kay," I say and momma walks through the door.

"Hey baby girl," Mom says.

"Hi momma, Lilly got her memory back! And guess what! Me and Lilly got together," I said.

"That's great me and you daddy knew you guys would always get together," Momma said. "Lets get you girls ready,"

"Kay," me and Lilly say in unison. We giggle then follow my momma back to my closet. (which was actually an extra bedroom.) Mom helps us put on our wigs so we can take them off and our hair won't be up in a bun. I have on my signature blonde wig and Lilly has her hot pink wig on. Next time for clothes. Lilly is wearing a short (but not too short) black skirt with pink polka dots, and a black vest over a pink shirt with black vans. Altogether looking extremely sexy.

"Wow," I say and Lilly giggles.

So I got out a white shirt with a picture of a guitar on it. On top of that I have a black jacket with a lot of buttons and a black scarf, with black skinny jeans and black boots that stop right below my knees.

"Accessories," Lilly says. I look through my accessory bin and find a couple of black bangles and put them on, next I put a ring on my pinky, it has a purple gem on it then I put on my Miley necklace. I turn around and Lilly has a black bracelet on her left wrist that has a peace sing on it. Then on her right wrist she has her lucky bracelet. And then she has a black choker necklace. Looking even more sexy then before, but not looking like a tramp.

"wow," I say again.

"Is that all you can say? 'wow'?" Lilly asks giggling.

"Wow," I say and Lilly hits my arm. "Ow,"

"Okay now you dropped a letter!" Lilly says throwing her hands up for an effect. I walk up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist while rocking her slowly back and forth.

"Yes I did, but right now we need to get going." I say giving her a kiss and walking out of the room. As I do that I can hear Lilly say 'eep' and I laugh.

**A/N okay I thought this was going up yesterday but my stupid computer was freezing up so yea. Sorry for the wait.**


	11. Oprah show

**A/N sorry my computer blew up and had to buy a new one so here it is..... aha watching the puppy bowl on animal planet WITH MY DOG LOL and he has smashed up tortillas and water and treats i made for him... like a dog safe version of what i eat....**

**Miley POV**

Me, Lilly, momma, and daddy are sitting in the limo in silence on the way to the studio when Lilly finally breaks the silence.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Stewart," she says.

"Please call us Robby and Susan," Momma said. Lilly looked stunned for a minute but quickly bounced back.

"Kay, well, how do you really feel about me and Miley? I just wanted to know," Lilly asks.

"We support you two 100 percent darling," momma said patting Lilly on the shoulder as we arrived.

"That's good to know," Lilly said as we checked our wigs then got out of the limo. We got in unnoticed. Oprah met us just inside the door.

"Hi Hannah, it's great to see you again. And it's great to be in Malibu!" Oprah exclaimed.

"Yea I'm glad you could come to California cause Lil-Lola is afraid of heights," I explained.

"Oh I see, well you girls wanna get ready?" Oprah asks.

"Sure." Lilly and I say simultaneously and we follow Oprah to the makeup room. After touching up our makeup, me, Lilly, and Oprah were called on stage.

"And five, four, three, two," The director said.

"Hello, we are live in Malibu California, with Hannah Montana and her best friend Lola Luffnangle!" Oprah said. Me and Lilly waved. "So Hannah, you said that you and Lola were going to sing?" when she said that Lilly looked over at me and mouthed the word 'what?' and I mouthed 'play along.' back.

"Yes we are, but I will sing first," I said. Lilly pulled me aside.

"I can't sing, Mi-Hannah you know that," she whispered.

"Yes you can, you've gotten better since eighth grade." I whispered back then walked over to the microphone. "This first song I would like to dedicate to Lilly." I said into the microphone using Lilly's real name instead of Lola. The begining of One in a Million began.

"How did I get here,  
I turned around and there you were,  
I Didn't think twice,  
or rationalize,  
Cause somehow I knew,  
That there was more than just chemistry,  
I mean i knew you were kinda of into me,  
But i figured its just to good to be true,  
I said pinch me,  
Wheres the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky,  
Help me before i get used to this girl." I sang and motioned for Lilly to come on stage.

"They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen, in the blink of an eye.  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
were a million to one,  
I can't believe it,  
You're one in a million," Lilly came up to me and I held her hand looking into her eyes. I knew people were staring and thinking 'oh that's Lola' but I didn't care.

"All this time I was lookin for love.  
Trying to make things work,  
They weren't good enough till,  
I thought 'I'm through'.  
Said 'I'm done'  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one,  
Your making me laugh about the silliest stuff,,  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough,  
When I'm mad at you,  
you come with your velvet touch.  
can't believe that I'm so lucky,  
I have never felt so happy,  
every time I see that sparkle in your eyes!  
They say that good things take time.  
But really great things happen,  
in the blink of an eye.  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
were a million to one.  
I can't believe it.  
Your one in a million...  
All this time a was lookin for love,  
Trying to make things work,  
They weren't good enough till,  
I thought I'm through.  
Said I'm done.  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one.  
I said pinch me,  
Where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky.  
Help me before i get used to this girl!  
They say that good things take time.  
But really great things happen ,  
in a blink of an eye.  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
were a million to one.  
I can't believe it.  
They say that good things take time.  
But really great things happen ,  
in a blink of an eye.  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
were a million to one.  
I can't believe it.  
Your one in a million. one in a million..." I sang Lilly had tears in her eyes.

"That was great Hannah!" Oprah said. "But who's Lilly? And where is she?"

"She's the love of my life and closer than you think," I say looking at Lilly the whole time. I look over at Oprah and see she is piecing it all together. She looks at me the Lilly. Shakes her head then says, "Okay, well, what's your next song?"

"It's a new song and Lola will be singing it with me," I say. Lilly looks at me and mouths 'what?'. 'Yet again. You are a good singer.' I mouth back, then I walk over to her and give her the music. "This is the tune," I whisper then start humming. "I wrote this when you were in your little coma," The music starts after I nod my head.

"Nobody listens to me,  
Don't hear a single thing I've said,  
Say any things to me,  
Anything to get you from my head,  
Don't know how I really feel,  
The faith it takes to make like I don't care,  
Don't know how much it hurts,  
To turn around like you were never there,  
Like somehow you could be replaced,  
And I could walk away from the promises we made,  
And swore we'd never break." I sang.

"I thought I lost you,  
When you ran away to try and find me,  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again,  
I turned around and you were gone,  
And on and on the days went,  
But I kept the moment that we were in,  
And I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my love,  
And now I got you,  
But I thought I lost you," Me and Lilly sang.

"I felt so empty out there,  
And there were days I had my doubts,  
But I knew I'd find you somewhere,  
'Cause I knew I couldn't live without,  
You in my life for one more day,  
And I swore I'd never break the promises we made," Lilly sang.

"I thought I lost you,  
When you ran away to try and find me,  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again,  
I turned around and you were gone,  
And on and on the days went,  
But I kept the moment that we were in,  
And I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my love,  
And now I got you,  
But I thought I lost you," Me and Lilly.

"I told myself I wouldn't sleep,  
Till I searched the world from sea to sea," Lilly.

"I made a wish, upon a star,  
I turn around and there you were," Me.

"Now here we are," me and Lilly

"Here we are…  
I thought I lost you," Me

"I thought I lost you, too," Lilly

"I thought I lost you" Me.

"I thought I lost you" Lilly

"You!" me

"I thought I lost you,  
When you ran away to try and find me,  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again,  
I turned around and you were gone,  
And on and on the days went,  
But I kept the moment that we were in,  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my love,  
And now I got you,  
But I thought I lost you," Me and Lilly.

"But I thought I lost you," me.

"I thought I lost you, too," Lilly

"So glad I got you, got you," Me and Lilly.

"So glad I got you, yeah, yeah,  
I thought I lost you," Me.

"I thought I lost you, too." Lilly finished the whole crowd clapped and whistled.

I pull off Lilly's wig and Lilly pulls my wig off. Everyone gasps.

"I'm Miley Stewart," I say into the microphone.

"And I am Lilly Truscott," Lilly says.

"I knew Lola had to be Lilly but I didn't think Hannah had a different identity too," Oprah suddenly exclaims.

"Yeah, well I've been Hannah since I was 13 and I just needed to stop hiding," I say.

"And I've been Lola since I was 14," Lilly added.

"Oh, I see," Oprah says. "Well give it up for Miley and Lilly! Next we have Doctor Oz telling us about that time of the month girls!" she says then turns to us as the camera's light goes off. She looked mad. "Okay, how come I've never knew you were you?" She says not mad at all.

"Well it was a secret," I say laughing.

"You girls can stay or go home, doesn't matter. But I'd rather you stay," Oprah said.

"I think me and Lilly should explain to the press." I said.

"Okay I understand," Oprah said.

"Come on Lils," I say.

"Miles, we gotta get goin' if we're leaving now," daddy said.

"Bye," Me and Lilly say at the same time.

"Goodbye Lilly and Miley," Oprah said as we walked towards the back door me and Lilly holding hands.

**A/N okay yea had to type that fastly cause my mother needs the computer and she doesnt want me getting a viris on this one. lol hope you people like it.**


	12. new song

**A/ N sorry for not updating but I was sick…. Deathly ill with the flu. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. But a illness is going through the school…. Everyone's sick, even my chorus teacher Dr. D. (don't know how spell his last name.) and he doesn't trust other people to teach his chorus so we haven't sang in like forever so I have been singing by myself (:o don't blame me. in sickness and in health I love singing, okay that sounded like I was getting married. **mutters** you may now kiss the song. **Ahem** ANYWAYS enjoy this chapter.**

**I skipped the press conference cuz idk what happens in those kind of things so yea it's like 9 o'clock.**

**Disclaimer. Don't own Miley Cyrus Emily Osment Billy Ray Cyrus or anyone else 'cept Jamie and Danni and I don't own the song Many the Miles so yea…… oh yea anything I forget to mention I don't own either **

**No POV.**

As they drove home both the girls fell asleep.

"Robby, are you really okay with them?" Susan asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Robby said.

"I just wanted to know," Susan said.

"okay," Robby said and Susan continued looking out the car window. After 10 minutes Susan shakes Miley and Lilly's shoulders

"Girls, get up we will be home soon." She says. Lilly and Miley are cuddling and Miley groans.

"Five more minutes mom," Miley says snuggling into Lilly. "This's a comfy pillow." She mumbles her southern accent much stonger.

"This is me." Lilly says stretching.

"No pillow come back!" Miley whines.

"We're here so we can go inside," Lilly says.

"Bye hunny," Susan says hugging Miley then Lilly. "Bye Lilly,"

"Bye Miles, bye Lilly." Robby says kissing both of their foreheads.

"Bye Susan, bye Robby." Lilly said.

"Bye bye momma, bye bye daddy," Miley said.

"Remember you're gonna have a concert tomorrow at 7 so be ready by 5 and we'll drive you to the airport." Susan reminded the two young women.

"'Kay momma." Miley said and her parents drove away. She turned to Lilly and said. "Wanna go inside?"

"I live here so, sure." Lilly replied walking past Miley and through the door. Miley shakes her head and walks inside too. "So what state is the concert in? I forget." Lilly asks.

"Uh, let me think," Miley says while taking her shoes off. Noticing Lilly has already taken her own shoes off. "Elko, Nevada. Or somewhere near there."

"Oh, what are you gonna sing?" Lilly asks nervously.

"I know you're afraid of me making you sing Lils. But," Miley starts but gets cut off by Lilly hugging her.

"Its not that but the fact of flying," Lilly mumbles into her shoulder.

"Oh. So do you like singing?" Miley asks with a smirk on her face. Lilly nods. "I see. Well I'll make sure that you're okay on the plane." Miley kissed Lilly's forehead and lead her over to their couch. "And I'm gonna sing, that new song I wrote last week." Lilly suddenly is perky.

"New song?!?! Since when?" Lilly asks.

"Calm down you don't get hear it till tomorrow, but it's called Many the Miles." Miley says.

"Fine." Lilly says folding her arms and pouting.

"Come her baby," Miley says patting her lap. Lilly walks slowly over. "I'm also gonna sing a song I wrote awhile back. It's called Love Song,"

"You wrote me a love song?" Lilly asks.

"Not quite, but snuggle with me?" Miley says. "Oh how time flies," She whispers.

**Lilly's POV**

"I'm wide awake now!" I say suddenly getting up and walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a Mountain Dew Code Blue.

"Lilly don't you know it makes you hyper." Miley warns but I just laugh and drink it anyway. "You do know you'll be on the ceiling now right?" she asks.

"Yea." I respond. "I want pizza."

"No that wasn't random at all," Miley mumbles sarcastically. "Order some pizza then." I already had the phone in my hand.

After the pizza guy came and asked us for our autographs. And we ate the pizza I was still hyper, and essentially bothering Miley, said person finally agreed to play a bit of her new song for me.

"Fine, go get my portable keyboard," Miley says and run to her room and grab her keyboard and run back. "Thanks." She says motioning for me to sit and she puts the keyboard on the coffee table, turns it on. And starts to play a few seconds later she starts to sing.

"Yeahhey ay yeahhh yeahhey,

There's too many things,

I haven't done yet,

There's too many sunsets,I haven't can't waste the day wishing it's all done.

You would've thought by now.I'd have learned something,Yeahhey,

Mmmm do be do be do be do,

Made up my mind when I was a young girl.I'd been given this one world,I won't worry it away.'Cause now and again I lose sight of the good life,I get stuck in a low light,But then Love comes far do I have to go to get to you?Many the miles,Many the miles oohhh, How far do I have to go to get to you?Many the miles oooo,But send me the miles and,

I'll be happy to.

Yea.

I'll follow you anywhere Love,

Anywhere love anywhere love.I do what I can wherever I end up,To keep giving my good love,Spreading it around.'Cause I've had my fair share,

of take care and goodbyes.I've learned how to cry,And I'm better for that."

At this point my eyes are tearing up. But these tears are tears of joy. "A love song?" I whisper. Miley doesn't respond but keeps singing.

"Sing.

How far do I have to go to get to you?Many the miles,Many the miles far do I have to go to get to you?Many the mile Send me the miles and I'll be happy toooooo!

Yea ea ea letter day and I'm in a blue mood,

Wishing that blue would just carry me away,

I've been talking to God don't know,

If it's helping or surely something has got to got to got to give,'Cause I can't keep waiting to live!" She stops playing the piano and starts snapping."How far do I have to go to get to you?Many the miles,Many the miles far do I have to go-oh to get to you?Many the miles ooo" She starts playing the piano send me the miles yea hey,Many the miles,

Many the miles,How far do I have to go to get to you?

Many the miles,oo but send me the miles and I'll be happy too,I'll follow you anywhere love,There's too many things I haven't done yet,Too many sunsets I haven't seen."

"Wow," I whisper.

**A/N I'm done for now so enjoy the cliffhanger (:**


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N I re-wrote this cuz it was all like blaaah so yeaaa**

** DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN THE SONG MENTIONED OR SANG AND DON'T OH JUST LOOK AT THE PREV. CH.! BYE!!!**

**Lilly's POV**

We had arrived at the concert hall and I just had realized it's Valentines Day! If anyone doesn't know I can play the guitar…. Yea surprise! Miley hadn't known that fact. So I knew the song that they were playing first and I decided I was going to take over for guitar dude, Miley had not known.

"This is a new song, actually all the songs I'll sing tonight are new, but I dedicate this next song to Lilly." Miley says into the microphone. I start to play the guitar. "Will you count me in?" Miley asks looking over then she looks surprised.

"I've been away for a while I've got me feeling like a child now, 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tinglies in a silly place," she sings then I surprise her.

"It starts in my toes, And I crinkle my it goes I always know, That you make me smile, Please stay for a while now, Just take your time, Wherever you go," I sing with her.

"The rain is falling on my window pane, But we are hiding in a safer place, Under the covers staying safe and warm, You give me feelings that I adore," she sings.

"They start in my toes, Make me crinkle my nose, Wherever it goes, I always know, That you make me smile, Please stay for a while now, Just take your time, Wherever you go," I sing.

"What am I gonna say, When you make me feel this way? I just, it starts in my toes, Makes me crinkle my nose, Wherever it goes, I always know, That you make me smile, Please stay for a while now, Just take your time, Wherever you go, Da da dun da dun da da dun bum da da da da da mm mm" We sing.

"I've been asleep for a while now, You tucked me in just like a child now, 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth," She sings.

"It starts in my soul, And I lose all control, When you kiss my nose, The feeling' shows, 'Cause you make me smile, Baby just take your time now, Holding' me tight," We both sing.

"Wherever, wherever, wherever you go," Miley sings.

"Wherever, wherever, wherever you go." I sing.

"Wherever you go I always know. 'cause you make me smile even just for awhile," we both sing everyone starts to cheer. Then Miley sings her other songs and then we sing I Thought I Lost You. Everyone loves us. As we go off stage Miley kisses me.

"I told you, you are a great singer baby." She says kissing me again.

"I know." I whisper.


End file.
